Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shared vehicle management device for managing shared vehicles used by users and relates also to a program used in a shared vehicle management system.
Related Art
With regard to this kind of device, a battery charging system is known which combines a charging schedule of each electric car and a vehicle operation schedule of the electric car to efficiently use electric cars in an adjusted schedule (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2010-231258 A